Mi Virtud: La Magia
by good-couples
Summary: ¿Cómo se sintió Hermione al ver a Ron besándose con Lavender? ¿Qué pensó? One-Shot; Hermione POV. Un poco trsite pero genial;


_Ok, ahora estoy leyendo "Príncipe Mestizo" y acabo de llegar a la parte en que Harry le echa el Felix Felicis a Ron para lo del Quidditch y bla, bla, bla y que Ron se besa con Lavender y todo eso. OK; si no se ubican es en las páginas 283-286. Y me preguntaba cómo se había sentido Hermione con todo esto. Bien, es algo triste y ya que uno de mis propósitos es "Se te ocurre algo, escríbelo" lo estoy haciendo ahora mismo; creo que ahora habrá muchos One-Shots porque ustedes saben, la inspiración llega de repente y así con la misma rapidez que llegó se va. Son las 5:33 pm. Bien, de nuevo con la historia: Es Hermione's POV y se llama así porque… mejor léanlo completo. Espero que lo disfruten xD. _

**Mi Única Virtud: La Magia**

Iba caminando por los jardines de Hogwarts. Maldito Ronald. Me limpié las lágrimas. Luego de prometer que ya no iba a llorar por ese idiota me pasa esto. Lo peor de todo es que ni siquiera sé lo que le hice. Nunca le eché dije algo que lo ofendiera, nunca había molestado a su estúpida rata, nunca lo humillé. Nunca me propuse molestarlo conscientemente. ¡Nunca! Nunca le eché algo a su estúpido jugo de calabaza…. ¡Pero nooooooo! Harry le echa algo y no se lo reclama. Porque claro que le echó algo, ella lo había visto. O creía haberlo visto. Era considerado hacerle creer a Ron que tenía suerte pero que desconsiderado era Ron por creer que yo lo creía sin suerte. ¡Cómo si él no hubiera pensado lo mismo!

-¡Bah! –exclamé.

Entré en el vestíbulo y subí aprisa directo a la sala común. Lo único que quería era leer _Elaboración de pociones avanzadas _una vez más. Entonces recordé que ese libro era algo estúpido y cretino. Harry me había arruinado totalmente esa clase.

Me sentía sola y débil. Lo único en que soy buena es la magia y ni siquiera es tan importante como los amigos.

Entré a la sala común, donde había demasiado ruido y personas despreciables que no tenían preocupaciones. No, no eran personas despreciables. OK, y Harry no tenía la culpa de nada. Y Ron… quizá si hablara con él para despejar todas las dudas o rencores que tenía. OK, pensaría en ello más tarde. Pero entonces cómo si la multitud quisiera que me sintiera más despreciada los vi.

Era como si una luz los estuviera alumbrando sólo a ellos y las personas hubieran dejado un hueco para que ella los viera. Sentía cómo la sangre se me iba de la cara al ver a la persona que estaba a punto de perdonar con una perra infeliz besándose en plena sala común. Las lágrimas no me golpearon cómo pensé que lo iban a hacer. Sólo sentía un dolor en el estómago y una rabia combinada con dolor. Porque aceptémoslo, yo amaba a ese idiota. Volteé alrededor nerviosamente para ver si alguien me estuviera viendo. Nadie lo estaba por lo que casi choco con Ginny al intentar salir corriendo del lugar.

-¿Estás bien?

-Yo… necesito salir.

-Entiendo –dijo ella. Me abrazó y me dejó salir con un poco de dignidad.

¿A dónde iría? Nada en Hogwarts la podía animar. Nada en ella la podía ayudar. Más que la magia. Su única virtud. OK, quizá no la única pero definitivamente la que sentía con fuerza ahora. Entró corriendo en el aula de Encantamientos, la primera que había encontrado abierta, y se sentó en la silla del maestro. No se sentía más tranquila. Tenía que hacer algo. Empezó a hacer canarios de la nada. No iba a llorar. Llevaba apenas 7 cuando la puerta se abrió. Era Harry y parecía impresionado por algo. Ella supuso que por los canarios.

-¡Hola, Harry! –Intenté decir con voz alegre –Sólo estaba practicando.

-Sí, ya veo… Son… muy bonitos –parecía nervioso. Me miraba como cuando yo lo miraba por la muerte de Sirius.

-Ron se lo está pasando en grande en la fiesta –dije conteniendo las lágrimas reprimidas.

-Hum… ¿Ah, sí?

La fingida ignorancia de Harry la irritó.

-No finjas que no lo has visto. No puede decirse que se estuviera escondiendo, ¿no?

Y se volvió a abrir la puerta. Era el inepto y la inepta.

-Oh –exclamó Ron al vernos.

-¡Uy! –dijo la tonta. Salió riendo y nos quedamos en silencio.

-¡Hola, Harry! ¡No sabía dónde te habías metido!

Bajé de la mesa enojada con los pájaros siguiéndome.

-No dejes a Lavender sola ahí fuera –dije con mi voz un poco peligrosa -. Estará preocupada por ti.

Me dirigí a la puerta y me volví.

-¡_Oppugno!_

Cerré la puerta detrás de mí sollozando. Pero era la última vez que hacía eso. Ron ya no le importaría. Y nadie me apoyaría, porque mi virtud es la magia. Sonreí al imaginar los picotazos que le estaban dando a Ron.

_Qué triste pero pues, ni modo. Ron fue un inepto, hay que aceptarlo. Jajaja, espero que les haya gustado y como ya lo leíste ahora tienes que comentar. xD. _


End file.
